Early Banishment
by Bryndog-Hopps
Summary: What if Naruto was banished when he stole the scroll of sealing and beat Mizuki. What if the Kyuubi spoke to him then. What if she helped him. pairings. Naru-FemKyu.
1. Chapter 1

this is my first ever fanfiction so please review on how to improve.

Disclaimer: course I don't own Naruto

**Kyuubi/Demon talking**

_**Kyuubi/Demon thinking**_

* * *

The sky was sunny and ecstatic kids were greeting their equally happy parents. They were all kids from the ninja academy. They passed. They were lucky.

One boy wasn't cheering happily and playing around. No, he hadnt passed. he wasnt ecstatic. And he didnt have any parents. or familt for that matter. He was the Demon gaki. The loser. The nobody. The pathetic moron you couldnt perform a simple bushin. He was the container, The container, and the only thing standing between Konoha, and destruction. He was Naruto

Naruto sat on the swing outside the academy. "stupid bushin, stupid Iruka, stupid test. Why is the bunshin so goddamn hard.

Naruto was busy in his cursing of all sorts of things when Mizuki hopped down with an evil look in his eye. "hey there Naruto." He greeted the downsome boy. 'finally my chance to take advantage of the kyuubi brat'.

Naruto saw this look right away, he was'nt a fool, he just acted one, He had decided early in his life that he had done wrong once. Maybe a prank gone too far. Or for the wrong person. Either way there was no way to make up for it, but still he wasn't going to give the villagers satisfaction of hurting him. So he pretended, he faked. He hid behind a mask of happiness. Behind was cold indifference. Behind the bright orange jumpsuit was a young starving boy who could only afford ramen, a boy crying out for attention, affection, Acknowledgement . Behind his bright blue eyes was a terrible anger.

Naruto realised Mizuki was talking, he left his miserable thoughts, lifted his head and started listening.

"Iruka doesn't hate you, he just wants you to make it on your own." Naruto decided to play along to see where this was going.

"I know Mizuki-sensei. It's just so hard" he moaned looking sad.

"Well im gonna help you out kiddo. Just listen to me."

Naruto knew at once he was lying but he didn't care, he did it anyway. so what if the village got an excuse to beat him up. It wasn't like they needed one, the only person who cared was the old man, and he barely did much. Naruto knew he couldn't spend all his time after one child. He was Hokage. But still, maybe a bit more time. maybe some help with his jutsus.

Naruto left he thoughts and moved on. The scroll was awaiting him. Maybe he would learn a decent technique. He set off to the Hokage tower

Once Naruto had the scroll he ran to a hidden place in the forest that Mizuki told him about. It was a small glade in the forest. with a few trees here and there. He set down the scroll and plonked himself beside it. Then he started looking at it. The first jutsu was...

"Aww man the bushin, well I suppose it's Kage bushin which is better."

Naruto shrugged and started practising, it was hard work. But suprisingly he found it easy then the regular bushin. He was doing well and was just about to get it when he lost control of the chakra and used too much.

Naruto collapsed from chakra exaustion and fell into a deep sleep.

The glade fell into silence as he passed out. even the birds quietened sensing something was going to happen soon

* * *

**In Naruto's Mindset**

Naruto found himself in a dank sewer. It was dark and foreboding, The lights barely revealed much. He followed a path which seemend to go downhill till he reached a door. The was an inscription written upon it.

"'Seal' Huh?, well why not go in?" He opened the door cautiously

"**What are you doing here kit.**" Came a deep ominous voice.

"What? Who are you?" Naruto asked casualy.

"**You are not trembling in fear before me? Pathetic kit, do you not know who I am? I am the lord of the Bijuu! I am KYUUBI!**" The beast roared this and Naruto stumbled back, the intensity of the slitted red eye was startling.

"Huh? didnt the 4th kill you though?" Asked Naruto confused.

"**I cannot be killed by a mere mortal. No i am sealed within you. Enough, I have seen how you have been mistreated throughout your life and I know it is my fault, but I have decided to help now. All you have to do is rip a small piece of the seal on my bars. You will gain powers that will assist you to aspire and it will also forge a mental link between us.**"

"Why should i do that?!" Naruto shouted indignantly. If I do you will probably break free and kill indiscriminantly."

"**Dont worry that won't happen, I give you my word as a Kitsune. Now do it before you wake**!"

"Well I suppose." Naruto was unsure. He thought about what the consequences that it might have. Then just decided; 'What the hell, i dont owe this world anything, why not.' He ripped an approximate 1/8th off and then immediately collapsed to the floor.

"**Oh yes, I forgot. It will hurt quite alot**." Kyuubi laughed maliciosly while Naruto blacked out.

He woke up with his senses burning, his nose felt ultra sensitive and was picking up on all the differant senses in the woods, they seemed to burn into his frint impriting themselves should he ever scent them again. His ears were picking up on a mouse scuffing along the floor searching for food, while a squirrel jumped branch to branch. And then his eyes. he could even taste the stirring currents in the air. The area seemed clear apart from...

"Hah I found you! Nowhere to run now!"

"Iruka?" Naruto moaned, hearing his voice seemingly shouting in his ear.

"do you know what you've done?!" he roared.

"Umm only learned one technique from scroll Mizuki-sensei gave to me..." Naruto said innocently while thinking rapidly for a way out of the poblem he was in.

"Mizuki? WHAT, MIZUKI?" Shouted Iruka totally stunned.

"Yes Iruka, me. I told him to steal the scroll of sealing, then when gets the blame I'll be long gone and all POWERFULL!" ranted Mizuki. He was too busy gloating that he didnt notice Naruto slyly make a Kage bushin to sneak up behind Mizuki and bash him on the head. Mizuki noticed just before in hit and laughed at Naruto.

"How pathetic! the Demon child is nothing, your weak and pathetic Naruto. You want to know why the whole village hates you?!"

"Mizuki No!" shouted Iruka desperately.

"It's because of the..." he stopped to dodge a shuriken thrown by Naruto. he stared at Mizuki with unconcealed hatred behind red slitted eyes. They showed all the pain and anger, throughout his life. all piling to one objective. Revenge.

"Shut UP!" He screamed. "I AM NOT A DEMON! I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI! I AM NOT THE KYUUBI SEALED INSIDE ME!" his next roar was pure beast like and he charged Mizuki making the cross seal and shouted "Kage bushin no jutsu!" Hundreds of Narutos appeared round Mizuki and charged at him intending fully to beat the living daylights out of him. The Kage bushins split into for groups all attacking ferociously from all angles. They brutally ripped off his arms and legs. Mizuki's scream was heard all accross the Leaf village before it was silenced by a kunai through the throat.

"Scum." Naruto then turned to Iruka

Iruka watched on with fearful eyes, and when Naruto turned to face him he feared the worse, only to see Naruto collapse to the ground, the red eyes and malicious aura gone. And just pain in his deep blue eyes.

"I'm sorry Iruka." and with that he fainted.

* * *

And there is the beginning, could you call this a prolouge or chapter 1, I'll go with chapter 1.

Please review, more reviews means faster chapters.

Edit: I went through this and made some corrections. I also added more detail and basically enhanced it. Hope you like


	2. Chapter 2

Yo chapter 2

Disclaimer: duhh

hits are nice... reviews are nicer :)

i will accept flames as long as they tell me what is bad. So; That is terrible grammer you suck... thats fine cos it tells me what is wrong.

your crap no one likes your go away.

pointless.

* * *

"Naruto Uzumaki. You are hereby Exiled from konoha and the fire country for the savage murder of a chuunin sensei Mizuki and the theft of the yondaimes scroll of sealing. You will be escorted from the village and out of the country. Do you have anything to say?" The council grinned to each other loving the sound of the condemning words. The sandaime looked on helplessly, a tear leaking in the corner of his eye.  
Naruto stared them all down with lack of emotion. Not willing to give the Council the satisfaction of his anger, hate and sadness. He turned to the Sandaime.

"I'm sorry old man. Goodbye and thank you for everything that you have done." Naruto turned and walked out. only when he was clear of the building did a tear streak out of his eyes before he steeled them.

"Pathetic, your crying. What do you care for this village, it's done nothing for you, nothing but hate and despise you. You have been mistreated and abused. One person cares for you here. ONE!" Kyuubi roared the last part to get his message through. "you should leave, but not with their escort. you shall spit upon this godforsaken village. And when you return you will be powerfull. You will be unstoppable. You will have your revenge. Leave now knowing you'll come back. Make them regret this day. The day they lost potential great power."

Naruto nodded and without warning launched himself into the sky and straight out of the gates. 'No need to go to the apartment, got nothing to pick up. Wasnt allowed into the shops, I had to buy and wear this piece of shit. I mean who actually beleived I liked the colour orange, or ramen for that instance. It was all i could fucking afford. this village has given me nothing so i'm out of here'.

* * *

The sandaime watched Naruto leave and cursed himself.

"How did I let it come this far" he mumbled. Then he just sighed and hoped the Yondaime ever forgave him.

"Right where too first then furball?" Naruto asked cheerily.

"Aren't you a bit too happy?" Kyuubi asked before he realised what Naruto said. "You have some nerve kit! If you want me to train you, you better start showing me respect!"

"Train me?! yes of course Kyuubi-samma!" Naruto almost shouted it outloud it excited him so much.

"Yes i'll train you. But only if you do everything I tell you to do. And we will be starting off with just strength and fitness training."

"Do I have to?" NAruto groaned. "I wanna learn jutsus!"

"How did I know I would have this problem with you." kyuubi muttered. "Fine. I will teach you one jutsu a week. Bear in mind they will be simple jutsus. I'll start with Katon jutsus, and in particular Katon: Okibi hanma. (blazing tail hammer)  
Sounds difficult but to be honest its not that hard, and the best thing is that you can change the element that it uses. So basically it can be suiton, fuiton, doton or raiton. Oh and the reason im starting with Katon is because their the easiest to me, but I have control over all the elements and therefore when you ripped of the seal... so do you."

Naruto's smile kept widening and widening as he heard more details.

"AWESOME!" He yelled out madly. Kyuubi smiled then stopped as he remembered something.

"Oh yeah kit i need to teach you summoning. But first you need the fox contract. Now close your eyes and imagine me in your head."

"Roger." Naruto promptly walked to the side of the road and sat down casually. Then closed his eyes and thought of kyuubi.

* * *

Inside Naruto's Mindset.

"Ahh your here. Good. Now Naruto, here is the scroll for the fox summoning. the Jutsu is called kuchyiose jutsu. Now i am the top dog of the foxes to pun." Naruto's sweat dropped while the fox grinned to himself. "But anyway that means when you summon with the most chakra needed I will appear. Another good thing is that it will be easy to summon me, seeing as im kinda in your stomach." Naruto just sat there taking it in.

"Sooooo I should be able to summon you easily... Awesome." Kyuubi smiled.

"Oh and one last thing, would you prefer my human or fox form for training?" Kyuubi asked.

"Uhhhh... Can I see your fox form first?" Kyuubi smiled maliciously

"I hoped you would ask." then he transformed into a slender Teen girl with perfectly tanned skin, smooth and curved, and with ample bosom. long thick red hair, the same coulour of the fur in fox form. She also had whisker marks on he cheeks and the most striking feature of her was her fox ears sitting proudly upon her head. she gave him a innocent smile and innocent voice.

"Oh no! where are my clothes! well i suppose there is nothing i can do about that..." Naruto at this time was bright red and was trying not to think of peverted thoughts while a small trickle of blood came from his nose. "... Except make some clothes outta chakra." She grinned and made up some clothes that would fit her; a black fishnet vest with a lightweight jacket which was the colour of flames and seemed to dance around along the pattern. And finally lose fitting cargo pants. Black of course with hints of red all along it. She didnt bother with shoes.

"Here's the scroll now bye-bye." Kyuubi gave a cheeky grin and pushed him out of his mindset.

"B-b-but your a girl!" as he was fading back into reality.

"Yup." She smiled happily. Then everything suddenly went black

Back In Konoha

"Hokage-sama?... Hokage-sama?" a anbu called to the old man sitting infront of him at the desk. 'The Hokage was looking bad, it looked like he hadnt slept for the week after the kyuubi brats banishment. He must be so shocked and happy he's finally gone.' "Don't worry Hokage, the Demon is gone and he won't come back. We should rejoice... ugh!" He shouted out has the Hokage smashed him into a wall.

"Shut Up!" he shouted at the terrified anbu. "Naruto was a boy, NOT a demon. He has been beaten to inch of his life hundreds of times. and not once has he struck back. And look how you treat him. This village must change for the better." he roared at he luckless man before collapsing back into his chair looking the very old man he was. "Im so sorry Naruto. I should of stopped them, I should of done more." He held his head low and closed his eyes. 'I've never felt so old.'

The scared anbu rushed out quickly and quietly while the hokage sat there silently.

* * *

Yeah thats chapter two. like, dont like, hate, wanna puke on it?

more reviews more chapters


	3. Chapter 3

One month later

Naruto was trudging through the forest heading towards the wave country. He was carrying the fox summoning scroll on his back. He had changed his clothes style with the jutsu he had seen kyuubi use. He now wore a light blue vest with a spiral embelem on the front in white. he wore this proudly underneath his black long sleeve jacket. The jacket was plain apart from a blood red fox with nine tails swirling around the head. He had average long trousers, camo style. The most unusual part of his clothing was his mask. it was like the front of a foxes skull, but it was missing the lower jaw, as if it had been ripped off. It covered his whole face for the exception his mouth, his deep saphire eyes and his sticking golden blond hair. All in all it was a fearsome outfit. And then, there was something about him you could tell was differant, something unusual, slightly malicious. His eyes seemed to give off an aura of sadness, pain and almost a flicker of rage and anger, his pupils were slightly slitted and his canines were pointed, razor sharp. And the mouth seemed to grin, a strange wolf like grin, it seemed to speak to the looker. It looked. Hungry.

All these attributes seemed to shout out to a near passer-by and his young feminine companion about the same age as Naruto. (any guesses who)  
the man stopped and stared at the fox-like man. Naruto turned to him and stared back. cold Black eyes met wolfish blue.

"Hello!" Naruto called out happily breaking the tension, he grinned. "My name is 'Fox'. not my real name obviously but yeah, you get my meaning." The man stared still, the young companion looked uneasy. "Umm, Hello? anyone home?"

The man snapped out of his trance and replied.

"My name is Momochi Zabuza and this is Haku." Haku smiled.

"Nice to meet you he said."

"Hi Haku, Zabuza. By the way Haku why do you dress like a girl when your scent is definitely male?" Naruto asked curious.

"It's just how I am." he replied sweetly but with a hint of a threat. Zabuza grinned and so did Naruto after a second.

"You mind if I travel with you for a bit, I wont get in your way it's just nice to have some company. I can see your heading to Wave country. Your anxiety scent tells me your on a mission. I won't bother you, maybe watch but thats it." He gave them a happy smile and without waiting for a response he set off down the track. The two shrugged and followed him. NAruto smiled as he sensed the two behind him following so he slowed down to let them catch up.

* * *

Naruto, Haku and Zabuza had been exchanging pasts. Naruto told them about the beatings, The atempted assasinations, the fact he lived in a dump which was trashed almost everyday. Haku and Zabuza told him about the failed coup d'etait against the Mizukage and how he found Haku after he had ran from his murdering father. Zabuza and were much more accepting about the 'furry problem' than the villagers were. Naruto's lip curled in disgust for the memory. a low growl was heard, unfortunately Haku and Zabuza had noticed.

"Whats wrong Naruto?" haku asked, genuinely worried.

"Oh nothing, don't worry just thinking about things, 'bout bad memorys." they looked sympathetic. "Anyway moving on, you say you have a kekkei genkai?" Naruto was curious. He had never met a kekkei genkai user who wasnt with the attitude 'I'm better so get used to it'.

Yeah I do, it's called the hyoton. I can manipulate water and wind to make ice. It is very usefull." Haku seemed happy to tell him. "Thats not everything, thats just the basics."

Naruto was suprised he wasnt overly secretive.

"How about you Zabuza? any special tricks?" He asked cheekily. Zabuza scratched his head.

"Well I have my sword." he unsealed it from a scroll hidden in trousers.

"WOWW!" Naruto exclaimed. "Now that is a BIG sword. How do you carry the damn thing?"

"Easy. I just pick it up and swing like so." he picked it up and swung it side to side like a kunai.

"Man i gotta get that sorta body strength."

'**You will**.' He heard Kyuubi speak to him.

'Oh hi Kyuubi.' Naruto thought to her

'**Yo. Anyway youwill become that strong. And if you follow what I say it won't be long.'**

'Thanks Kyuu.' Naruto grinned. Haku and Zabuza noticed this and were confused. but they just left it that.

* * *

"I want a real mission Hokage-sama!" Cried out Kiba. "No more stupid D-rank!" Kakashi sighed. Iruka looked at them then went into his shpiel about the differant ranks for missions... no-one payed attention.

"Sorry Hokage for my annoying student." The hokage smiled briefly but then it was lost, to the faded faraway look he sported lately.

"No... Don't worry kakashi. I'll give your team an nice easy C-rank mission." Kiba, Sakura and Sasuke were suprised he allowed it. "In fact the client is just outside. Come in." He called out through the door.

"What? if getting a couple of brats to protect me, they look weak. Especialy the brown haired one with tattoos.

"Shut up Old man or i'll kill you!" Kiba charged. Kakashi shunshined in front of him and stopped him.

"Kiba. Killing the Client isnt the mission." Kakashi told him. Sasuke smirked.

"Yeah. and Kiba, your worse than the 'demon'." Kakashi paled. his eyes looking for the nearest exit. He knew what was coming.  
Sakura seemed to notice this.

"Sensei are you..." She was cut off by the Hokage

"Get out of my office. you have your mission now go." He spoke in a low monotone voice, but Team 7 could here the emotion welling up. Tazuna was confused, but he saw Kakashi motioning to him to get out he followed suit after the team.

Iruka turned to comfort the hokage. The Sandaime and Iruka were effectively the only ones who cared Naruto was gone. Heck even noticed he was gone. Them and the Ramen stand owners: Teuchi and Ayame. A single tear graced Iruka's face.

"We will meet again Naruto. One day"

* * *

Yeah. Third chapter. Yeah.

Okaaayyyy well.. It's the longest chapter and i think im improving my writing. and reviews help alot. The Adding to faves is nice to... well seeya next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

chap 4. disclaimer: I dont own anything :'(

Please review. last chapter got nothing. Oh yeah feel free to put the pairings you want in the reviews. kinda like a poll. it'll influence my choice.

* * *

**Naruto**

Naruto smashed against a tree panting with sweat all over. The resulting crack shook everyone in a 5 mile radius's jaws. The tree snapped and fell with a thump.

Naruto stood up rubbing his head. He looked over to where Haku was standing ready to fight and Zabuza was looking on with interest.

"Good hit Haku." Naruto congratulated him. " Did you use a Hyoton ice Cricket bat to hit me?"

"Baseball." Haku admitted with a smirk.

Over the past few days Naruto and Haku had grown to be close friends. They both understood each other better than Zabuza, or anyone could. They felt each others pain and felt like brothers as a result. This didnt mean Zabuza was then ignored. No he was like the father figure. 'Freaky family' Naruto thought. 'Meh, at least its a family.' He was content.

They had also become rivals. They sparred every chance they got. It was always a good fight to see and Zabuza took it upon himself to admire their abilities. Haku always won. But each fight it was by less and less. Naruto had yet to see the weakness of the Hyoton: Ice Demonic ice mirrors (What is the japanese name) Naruto had trained for roughly5 hours every evening before he came to join with Zabuza. He had been taught by Kyuubi, or 'Kyu' as she wanted to be known, a training regime which went like this:

Warm up

20 push ups 20 sit ups 20 squat

Stretch

Training

Run up and down the tallest tree in the vincinity for one hour Tree hop without a break for one hour sit ups for and hour with a five minute break halfway Press ups for and hour with a five minute break halfway squats for and hour with a five minute break halfway.

Stretch down Working on greater flexibility.

Relax

Of course this was all done with a weight to make it harder and increase his stamina incredibly. But seeing as he had no weights he had to use gravity seals. They showed as Black angular tattoos on his wrists, ankles, waist and shoulders. The pattern was like aztec. The Gravity seals were placed by Kyu when Naruto first summoned her. She had painted them on by using her own blood. After causing him to have a giant nosebleed from perverted thoughts when she teased him about... 'certain matters'...

Once applied the gravity seals could have the level of gravity incresed by the users chakra. It would eat up the chakra increasing the chakra reserves and the weight from the seals. His seals were currently at level 2. Level 1 was regular gravity and level 2 was twice that. basically everytime a level increased it would double the weight. Not immedialy, just over an hour.

At the end of his day kyu had ended up teaching him one ninjustu an evening. maybe two if he got it very fast. He had also learned from kyu that if he learned enough chakra control and could use alot of Katon jutsus and use them efficiently he would have a complete control over the element. He would also have to create one of his own to seal the deal. Meaning he could control fire in all forms without seals, just concentration. and even that would get easier after a while. Naruto had learned of the Kage Bushin special ability to return information from whenever they were destroyed. He used this to speed up his jutsu training, and his taijutsu, learning how to use differant styles of taijustsu. He learnt Taijustsu in his own time. making up his own style from others. Having Kyu give advice on it as she watched.

Kyu had said after Katon would come Raiton. And that would take more chakra control but the same amount of raiton jutsus. and so on with Suiton needing the most chakra control. Followed by Doton then Fuiton.

So far he had learned 28 Katon jutsus and was in the middle of creating his own. Katon: Kaenken. Basically it was a blade made of fire that was an extended part of his arm. he had the Blade and could hold it for a minute. Unfortunately it after a minute started burning him. He basically needed more chakra control.

After his day of physical training he would experiance. When he was asleep. Lesson with kyu on Tactics and logical thinking. Giving him ideas that wernt charge in and attack.

Naruto turned back to Haku.

"Haku, Is there anyway to burn your ice mirrors down to just water then steam even?" Haku shook his head.

"No I'm sorry, that would need fire at an unbelievable high tempreture. About as hot as magma." He explained

Naruto whistled. "Sure sound hot... Sounds as hot as foxfire if i think about it... Demon foxfire." He grinned. "Haku could you put up a Ice mirror please?"

Haku shrugged. "Okay." He formed one. "Fire away!"

Naruto smirked. "Oh I will." His eyes turned a scarlet colour and a ball of roaring blue edging on white flames appeared in his hand. He turned to the mirror and charged.

"HYYYAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR" He roared and he plunged his hand into the mirror shattering and melting it on impact. It collopsed and Naruto stared at his hand in wonder. His eyes returned to their normal shade. He smiled

"Awesome!" he shouted out earned a grin from his companions.

"Well it dosent look like I'll be able to beat you easily now. But I still will." Haku smirked. Knowing just what buttons to push for a rematch.

"Your on Haku. And your going down!" He assumed a ready position, Haku copied. They stared each other off when Haku made a move. "Hyoton: Aisuri Rendan" (Ice needle barrage) Hundreds of thin cold objects flew at Naruto. He merely made a seal and said "Gravity Kai" And disappeared into the trees.

Haku looked around trying to sense Naruto. But he was an expert on sneakiness. I mean he was a pro at escaping the anbu and jounin after pranks and evading the villagers when they felt like beating him to near death.

Haku continued to look around when he saw Naruto run at him from the forest floor. he was charging up a small fire ball. Haku prepared to attack him when all of a sudden hundreds of clones jumped down from the trees wth kunai, shuriken or prepared katon jutsus. They were all grinning. "SUPRISE" they all shouted out down to him. Some clones had fire whips. While others where spiting out fire in all shapes and sizes.

Haku immediately started to dispatch the clones one by one with senbon and Hyoton. He managed to avoid most of the attack but not all. some would catch him and nick his arms and legs and some jutsus burned him but he removed them all. He unfortunately forgot about the first Naruto. and of course was punched in the face by a fire ball. Knocking him out.

Naruto was panting from the jutsu overuse. Loads of clones and them making jutsus and then the fire ball in his hand.

"That was called Katon: Atsuken (Hot Fist) By the way Haku." Naruto called over to him then he collapsed. 'Yes I beat Haku' he thought gleefully.

He was lying on the floor panting when he heard Zabuza come over.

"Nice fight Naruto. You finaly won one" He grinned beneath the bandages and walked over Haku.

* * *

**Kakashi And Team 7**

Just as Naruto and Haku's fight was finishing up. Kakashi was questioning Tazuna why 'The Demon Brothers' were after him.

"Well the thing is you see..." Tazuna was looking at Kakashi nervously. "The wave village right... Its super poor... Its like that cos of a thug called Gato... He's killed our town hero and is trying to kill me... Because of the bridge you see... The bridge is our last hope to be free. Gato is going to hire men to kill me... And of course my daughter will hate konoha Shinobi for abandoning me... and my grandson Inari will cry out... Mummy. Mummy... Where is granddad??" He continued and kakashi sighed.

"Fine we will help, Only if my team wants to." He looked to them. "Well guys?"

"Hell Yeah! We'll help!" Kiba Shouted out. Sakura looked unsure. Sasuke looked at Kiba distastefully.

"Be quiet Kiba. No one cares what you think." he sneered at him. Kakashi looked at him with disapointment.

"Sasuke, I expect you to think about the rest of your team considerately.

"Whatever. Dobe" He smirked and walked on.

"SHUT UP! Im not a dobe. That the Demon Naruto remember." Kakashi's eye hardened at those words.

"Who told you to call him that?" He asked outraged.

"One of the academy teachers. He said he was the Demon who struck out again and killed another innocent person. He said we should called him that." Sakura responded for Kiba. Kakashi processed this information. 'Innocent life? pppft. Yeah right. He was a traitor. Anyway i need to stop this habit.'

"Do not call him that. He is not a Demon, he is a Hero in his own right."

Tazuna watched this display curiously.

"Who is this Demon?" he asked wondering.

Kakashi sighed again (Does it lot dont he, lazy buggar)

"He is a boy named Uzumaki Naruto. He is the same age as these guys. He was also in their academy class. He failed the shinobi test and was tricked by his chuunin sensei Mizuki to steal an important scroll for him. Naruto did so and when Mizuki betrayed him NAruto managed to defeat and kill him. He was exiled for this 'Evil' deed. When actualy he was saving us for something. There is also something else but i cannot speak about it"

Kakashi finished his speech and walked ahead, Leaving a baffled Tazuna and team.

* * *

Review and ill give sweeties. Who thinks i should kill Sakura in the wave mission.

If you review ill make the next chapter. remember review influence the story


	5. Chapter 5

wassup! :D

Last chapter seemed to be a favorite for people. More reviews that normal. More than the other chapters together.

Kammari: Now your idea I like... I really like. Looks like a banshee, Sounds like a banshee. Now just need the smell... What do they smell like#?

This will most likely be Naru x FemKyu... but maybe hints of other girls along the way. What an emotional rollercoaster.

Anyway here is the next chap :)...

* * *

NARUTO

Naruto was sat in a tree. A very high branch. And he was on the underside of it. His clothes instead of flailing down. were stuck in position from chakra. This was an exercise he had made himself. Oh yeah, below him was a battle going on between Zabuza and Kakashi.

Naruto and Haku where watching the battle with interest. Haku was tense while Naruto was Lazing about. He thought seeing his 'Classmates' Battle against Zabuza was great fun to watch. He was loving every minute.

Haku on the other hand was thinking about what if Zabuza was defeated. He would have to rescue him. Better do it inconspicious. He Prepared some senbon and place his hunter mask on. Then he turned to Naruto, Who was watching with amazement that Sasuke... SASUKE HAD JUST USED TEAMWORK WITH KIBA!... Naruto almost fainted there and then. Man is Kakashi a miricale worker or something... No wait, what is this Sasuke is saying... is it

"Dobe, I cant believe that actualy worked.. How did you... a loser... Henge into a shuriken?" Naruto sighed 'I suppose some things dont change.' He thought.

Nauto and Haku were then both watching Zabuza as Kakashi was Annialating him. Naruto turned to Haku, with a look that said; You ready.  
Hau returned the look with his own; Busy.

They both looked again as Zabuza was smashed into a tree. Then Haku acted, He threw a couple of senbon, hitting Zabuza in the neck pressure points. Putting him in a death like state.  
Haku then jumped down from his branch, alarming Kiba Sakura and Sasuke. (Though He'd never admit it) Kakashi stared at him.

"Thank you for helping me kill him." Haku said to them. "Ive been tracking him for a while now. I will now dispose of the body. He grabbed Zabuza and shunshined away.

Naruto stayed to watch their reactions. Sasuke and Kiba were looking outraged while Sakura was just thankfull.  
He could imagine their thoughts;

How did He do that. I NEED to be stronger than him. it is my duty as an Uchiha.  
HEY! he stole our kill. That sucks Thank Kami it's over. Man Sasuke kicked ass in that. TRUE LOVE

Naruto then sighed, and for a showy effect made his voice suround them. And then he sent killing intent and Sasuke Sakura and Kiba. Since he knew Kakashi would not of been affected

"You have not sen the last of us!" His voice was booming arround them, It was deep and kinda creepy. Sakura screamed her shrill scream. "Damn woman, Shut the hell up that pitch hurts you know." Naruto continued, his voice still booming. then he was gone. and the Killing intent released.

"What the Hell did that mean!" Kiba shouted out furiously. "Not seen the last of them. We killed Zabuza right. Right Kakashi sensei?" he looked at Kakashi just as he collapsed.

"Chakra exaustion." Sakura remarked. Sasuke and kiba picked up Kakashi and Carried to to where Tazuna motioned his house was. Sakura followed behind her eyes twitching side to side.

* * *

"Demon of the mist, pah! More like baby demon. I should just kill you now." Gato's thugs too a step closer, and were immediately knocked down from behind. Gato spun round in shock. To see the cold blue eyes of a caculating predator, behind a skull mask. Needless to say it scared the crap outta him.

He quickly regained his compousure. "Who are you? Some ninja wannabe? Go play with your mommy little boy." He sneered

Naruto grinned, not a happy grin, it didnt reach his eyes. No it was a, a Hungry smile. Wolfish. Gato backed off.

"My Parents are dead. And I could kill you in a second." The spoke slowly. So Gato would get every word. The grin didnt leave his face. "So back off, and go away." It wasnt a question, it was an order. An order Gato couldnt help obeying. He walked out the room, his thugs staring at Naruto, giving him dirty looks. He smiled a cute little grin back at them. It's effect was ruined by his mask, and clothes.

A second later and they were gone, he turned to Haku.

"Yo. Hows Zabuza?" He asked curiously.

"I'm fine." Came a gruff voice from the bed. Naruto switched his gaze to him.

"You actually gonna kill Tazuna?" he asked. He didnt think that Tazuna should be killed, he was doing the right thing.

"Yes." came the short reply. Naruto and Haku sighed regretfully.

"Dont Zabuza... Please?!" Haku called to him. He thought the same as Naruto.

"Haku! Know your place... And Naruto remember you have no say in our mission. You are merely watching. And if you think differantly to that then leave us"  
Zabuza said this quietly, but they knew is was his final word.

"Fine then, I'm gone. Seeya Haku." He said goodbye to his friend and walked to the door, as he got the the doorway he turned to Zabuza.

"I hope you realise what the right thing to do is." and with that he walked out.

* * *

"WHAT!? NO WAY HE'S STILL ALIVE!" Kiba shouted making the peacefull birds outside flutter away in shock. Some fell off the tree onto the floor.  
Sasuke and Kakashi just rubbed their ears while Sakura, Not to be outscreame, shouted at him.

"SHUT UP YOU ANNOYING LOUD PERSON." Everyone again rubbed their ears.

"I'm sorry to say but, seriously, Hunter nins dispose the body on site. He, ran away. Also senbon are not the best way to kill people. In fact it's really quite hard." Kakashi explained all this to them. Sasuke stood there taking it in and Sakura admired him for; Looking so cool when theres danger. Everyone sighed at her.

"Now guys. Your gonna have to be trained hard, harder than before. You, are going to be climbing trees. With no hands." The three facefaulted.

"Thats not possible!" Two of them shouted out. (Guess who didnt)

"Yes it is, all you need is chakra. You simply focus chakra to your feet to stick you on. Too much will break the bark, and too little will make you fall off. Understand?" He looked round at them. They all nodded. "Okay then, best to stat off with a run."

Kakashi found a rock to sit on and watch his students progress. In other word read his porn.

* * *

Naruto had been walking past when he heard Kiba shouting out and the birds fleeing in terror. he scoffed at the words. Then he heard Sakura scream at him not to be an 'annoying loud person. He almost fell over in shock, then he burst out laughing...

"Stop... stop being annoying -snort- loud -snort-... Hippocrite or what." He was laughing so hard he almost missed the next bit. 'I wonder what this hard training is... Tree climbing? TREE CLIMBING!' He collapsed again laughing harder than before. 'Well I suppose I should recon their ability.

He created a Kage bushin and it henged into a squirall. He then sent it in too watch.

* * *

5 hours later

Naruto started to process the imformation he gained from his kage bushin. He had been training himself in a clearing of the forest, Kyu shouting comments in his head. It had been a real rigorous training. Started with the regular but then he worked on Taijutsu alot. He now had his own style down from a mixture of Lee and Gai's Iron Fist and anko's Hebi style. It was hard to mix but somehow he did it.

He then went through their abilities in his mind.

Sakura: Weak, still too obsessive about sasuke. got good chakra control, the best out of them, but hardly any of it Kiba: average. But his ego is way to massive. He needs to be deflated.  
Sasuke: Up his own ass with Uchiha is the best. Jeez his worse than before. Why the hell didnt Itachi kill him? Sasuke is the strongest out of them, and he would stand no chance against Haku.

'Well at least Kakashi V Zabuza again will be interesting. Hopefully he will come to his senses about Tazuna' Naruto hoped silently. 'Well time for some shut eye and meeting with Kyu.'

Naruto was unsure about how he felt with Kyu, He was really thankfull about how she had helped him, and was still helping him. On the other hand he felt quite awqward about being near a girl his age. She was of course beautiful, and how she flirted all the time was strange to him. Maybe he was... No... I cant be... Im not falling for Kyu... She's my teacher and so much older. But still. I cant help but feel she's the only one who understands me. Argh this is so confusing. No your not in love now leave it!

He was firm in his mind that he was NOT falling for her. And that was that.

* * *

On the other side of Naruto's head was Kyu. She too was having awkward thoughts about things. But hers were a little more... Physical.

'Man I so badly wanna do Narut... No, No I do not want to do Naruto. But still he is kinda hot. No!' She scolded herself 'He is way too young for you. But then again, my lust for action is getting strong, and he is the nearest male! What am I thinking! He's my vessel I should hate him. He's so cute and cuddly. And he would understand me, He understands things, And I understand him. We'd be perfect for one another. And He would be sooo good in bed!'

As you can tell, she is a bit more lustful.

"Oh crap he's coming here!" She cleared her mind and composed herself. Her Cage had long since gone, Naruto had very kindly when he found out he could, Altered the seal to be a bracelet. He also changed the surrounding are to be lush forests and raging waterfalls. A beautiul landscape.

Naruto appeared in the area and searched for her. He saw her and walked over to her.

"Hey there Kyu... Whoa!" Kyu had given into her lusting and jumped him. she pinned him to the floor and stared into his eyes. Those big baby blue eyes, ones you could get lost in, Showing raging storms and calm blue seas. She sat entraced for a moment before talking.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I... I just couldnt help myself, My lust for some sort of physical interaction with a male overcame me." She apologised and made to get off.

Naruto grabbed her by the shoulders and stared into her eyes. Then he spoke, slow and calm. "No... Kyu, Dont worry, I quite like it. I think i'm... In love..." He said as if in a trance.

Kyu curled her lips to reveal her teeth in a sort of snarl. "Who?!" He questioned roughly.

"You.." He then reached up and pulled her closer into a kiss. She tryed to fight but ound she couldnt. She was pulled into the kiss and she felt as if she was in heaven. Their lips parted to allow the tounges to fight for dominance. kyu won and flipped him onto his back. Their kissing resumed untill they both released for air. Their bodies parted much to Kyu's dismay.

They lay side by side enjoying each others company. Thinking about what just occured. Naruto began to apologise.

"Kyu I'm sorry I went too far..." She silenced him with a finger to the lips and whispered to him.

"Shhh, dont say anything... I love you too." the spoke the last part so faintly he almost missed it. But he got a huge rush for it. Naruto felt like dancing around the forest shouting 'Hallelujah'. But he just stayed in her embrace. They stayed their till the moon came out.

(Dont worry, moon confuses me too, lets just say he imagined that would happen in his mindset.)

* * *

Right so am I awesome or what? No dont awnser that.

Anyway this is Chap 5... WOOOH Romance... No he is not gonna have sex yet, I mean jeez he's 14 (In my story he's 14, Everyone in te rookie nine is 14)  
Maybe later in the story.

Anyway I hope FemKyu fans like this. And Please review. Like i said reviews influence the story... like Kammari's review. I'm gonna use thay idea. It's an awesome one. Hakkyou no Yami- I was thinking of Fem Kyu than i decided what the hell when you gave some good reasons.

Seeya next Chap


	6. Chapter 6

Chap 2045... or chap 6

Another chap, Arent I nice. I upload them soon as I finish em. Which is quite fast since this story has me trapped.

Anyway tthis is Naru-FemKyu.

There will be Lemon some time during the story. but it will be crap. honest I have never written one or done it... Yes I am a virgin. Congratz.

Please review. The last chap got two reviews. but they where good reviews

No Kyuubi16 Yugito will not take part. She might be a character and there will be hints. But no, One set pairing per person.

I'm building up to the bridge battle where to Konoha team and Naruto clash together.basically my failed attempt at a climax build up.

* * *

Naruto sighed contently. Wait? No! Aww shit... Okay, This has a positive note and a negative note. Negative - I'm in love with a 4000year old demon. You would of destroyed konoha, and the world if given the oppurtunity.

Positive - She's Hot. Understands me. Hot. It is love, who can argue. Oh yeah, she's hot!

Naruto was busy going over these details. Trying to think is this a blessing or a curse, He didnt realise he was stroking his tails absentmindly... 'Wait a minute hold up... tails?'

Naruto flipped his body and stared at the point above his ass. 'Yup, those were tails. Two big fluffy golden appendages sticking out'  
He jumped up from shock. And hit the roof of the barn on the way up. He left a small hole with cracks spreading out from it, pieces of splinter wood and hay was falling from the hole.

Naruto stood in wonder of his new found strength. His gravity seals felt like they were opposite than normal, making him lighter instead of heavier. HE was totally amazed and these, enhancements on his body. He opened the barn door and stepped out. His senses were even more enhanced. On par with Kyu's about now, maybe a bit weaker. He wondered what else about him had been altered.

He wandered over to the nearest stream to check out his appearance. He was shocked to say the least. His whisker marks were more pronounced and feral, while his hair was tinting red at the tips and had grown longer and more wild. He had sharper and longer canines. His eyes were now tinted scarlet as well, They were electric blue in the middle, which near the edges shading purple, and the perimeter was a dark red. His face in general was more matured and sculpted. More defined cheeks and all puppy fat shedded. He ripped off his shirt to see any differances made. What he saw wasnt much differant to before. Just the muscles more defined and.. well bigger. The most noticeable differance to his body was his chest it had The same embelem seen on his jacket but black, tattooed on with swirls to the sides. It was as before a Fox head with tails surrounding, but this time only two were there. The only over change seemed to be his nails, or claws as they were now. He was also about 4 inches taller

Naruto was unsure of what to make of all this so he decided to go meet Kyu. He shivered in anticipation, but he was also slightly nervous at the same time. He this time decide to summon Kyu instead of going to her.

He summoned up his chakra and went through handsigns "Kuchyiose no Jutsu." he called out and there stood Kyu in all her glory. She had also been through changes

Her Hair was now with blond highlights streaking through the red, and so were her tails. Her eyes were now the inverse of Narutos, Red in the middle blue on the outside. Other than that she was basically the same.

"Hey Naru-chan." She spoke suggestively, she was covering up, she felt just as awkward as him.

"Hey kyu." He greeted her friendly. "Do you know whats happened? I can see im not the only one affected. My appearance if differant and a physically stronger and faster. And my senses are even better than before." He was curious and also slightly afraid of what was happening.

"Well... I think it's because I've claimed you as a mate." She said this all very quickly, Naruto almost didnt hear it.

"Wait slow down... I'm your mate?" He asked kinda freaked out by the suddeness.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry Naruto. I couldnt stop it. When demons fall in love we have to claim the person as a mate. And since you loved me and vice versa, well thats all the requirements. Now about your powers. You have been genetically alteterred with my genes. Therefore making you gain more strength, abilities and better senses. It's also slightly physical as you see. Your basically a half demon, a Hanyou. You are also prince to the Kitsune Clan. Seeing as im queen. You will become king when we effectively, seal the deal." She explained, confusing him slightly along the way.

"So how do we 'seal the deal'?" He quized her.

"Well, We have to produce an heir." She shifted around as she said that and Naruto's jaw dropped. "Dont worry! We don't have to right away. We should have ten years before it is nessacary." Seeing his look of disbelief, she added. "Naruto I love you, And I know you love me too, The ritual to claim a mate only works with true love. We are ment to be together." Naruto was shocked to see Kyu like this, she was always strong and supportive. He saw this as his chance to repay her.

"Shhh, It's fine Kyu. I love you, it's true. It was just a bit of a shock thats all." He moved over to comfort her and hug her. Because of his new gained height he was able to rest his head above her hair, breathing in her scent. It was soothing for him and her. He then looked down to her and when she looked up he kissed her, fully on the lips. Kyu never one to say no to a challenge began to push him into submission of the kiss. She then broke the lip lock and pushed him roughly to the floor and then landed ontop of him. Her eyes dancing with mischief. He tryed to fight her off but failed... miserably. And when he saw Kyu lifting up her shirt to reveal a very revealing fishnet vest which left her stomach free. It also had a couple of holes which Naruto took full advantage of, poking his finger through and tickling her while remaining in the kiss. He rolled her over Showing dominance for a second until Kyu pushed him off. He looked confused for a second untill he sensed someone was behind him. and not just anyone... Haku.

Naruto groaned at the interruption. Wondering why the hell he had to turn up now. He helped Kyu sit up and returned her shirt. He spun to face Haku.

"You really picked the wrong time you know?" He moaned to Haku making him blush.

"Well it's not my fault you have your fun in the middle of some herbs... Which by the way I am sooo not picking now." They laughed then Haku turned his attention to Kyu. "Who's this?"

"Ahh this is... The one and only, Totally sexy." He gave Kyu a grin. "Nine tailed fox-y lady... Kyuubi of the Kitsune Clan." Kyu blushed at Naruto introduction and murmered fondly to her lover; "Baka." Naruto smirked.

"Anyway this has been nice and all Haku, but im going now. Goodbye." She looked to Naruto with love in her eyes. "Seeya Handsome." This time it was Narutos turn to blush." She then became a puff of smoke and returned to his stomach.

Haku watched the exchange with amusement. Though he was kinda creeped out by the; Romance with a demon.

"Well. Okayyy... Not creeped out at all..." Naruto grinned. "Okay, just wondering. So your doing it with a Demon, not just that, The most powerfull Demon. Dam your good... She is HOT!" They grinned.

"I'll say, Great kisser too." He stroked his lips gently.

"Oh and Naruto, Like the new look. Suits you." Haku complimented him.

"Cheers Haku. Oh and by the way I am also, Stronger, Faster, and my senses are even more kick ass!" He smirked while Haku sighed at his 'brothers' insanities.

"Anyway Naruto. Zabuza is kinda regretting making you go, but he still wont change his decision." He smiled a sad smile.

"Dont worry about it Haku, I'll help. I'll forgive him." Haku couldnt of been more thankful. and he showed it. his eyes relaxed and so did his compousure.

"Thank you Naruto. Anyway Zabuza said to meet him aat the middle pillar below the bridge." He smiled.

"Lets go Haku, Dont wanna keep the old grouch waiting. Haku laughed.

"Yeah lets go."

They both leaped into the tree heading towards the bridge.

* * *

"Hey Zabuza!" Haku called out ahead. "You all ready?"

"Of course I am, I'm a Pro. You?" He questioned the two boys.

"More than ready. We killed two thugs on the way. They were going after Tazuna's Family." Naruto boasted.

"Whattever. Lets roll" He made the seals for the Kiri to come in and assist his silent killing technique.

They jumped up onto the bridge and announced their appearance.

"This time you'll die Kakashi."

"This is gonna be fun with my new power."

"Hn."

"SUPER BANSHEE POWER: EEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

"I'm gonna kick your ass without hands. Come on Akamaru."

"Woof."

They all stared at each over before the mist overwhelmed their sight.

"Haku. Take Emoprince over there." Zabuza said mockingly. Naruto almost lost his evil look with laughter. "Fox, Take the dog boy."

"Fox? What kinda name is that, You scared we'll laugh at your true name." Kiba tried too mock, but failed as he couldnt see his enemy. Naruto laughed. Kiba shivered. 'Damn that voice is familiar.'

"Well then Kakashi your mine. Lets start this off!

* * *

Okayy.. Just before the battle, Isnt it just irritating. Ok well chap 6

Hope you like. Please review. Last chapter had pitiful amount of reviews. Anyway what do you think of the progressing relations.


	7. Chapter 7

The totaly awesome author gives another chapter, the third today. Ok the fight scene is here. Slightly humorous.

Enjoy and Review.

Oh and Sakura is dealt with in this one

* * *

-

The two groups faced off. Sakura backed off, searching through the mist to run awa... Protect Tazuna. Kiba used his nose to try and sniff out 'Fox'. While Sasuke darted out of the mist to attack Haku near the edge. Kakashi and Zabuza were for the moment, content to watch the various pupils and associates rush into their battles.

"Where is the drama? The angst? The tearfull goodbye from Sakura to Sasuke as he goes off to battle?" Zazbuza looked at him funny while all of Kakashis team facefaulted.

"You've been reading that book to much sensei." called out Kiba from his spot. Sasuke and Saskura aggreed.

"Well anyway, onto the battle. FORWARD!" Kakashi roared the last part. Now everyone was confused.

"Sensei are you on drugs?" Sakura asked, hinting a threat.

"I'm So SORRY!" He wailed. Zabuza slapped his forehead.

"Man your weird." He walked up to Kakashi and slapped him. "Snap out of it loser, I want a real fight y'know."

Kakashi did exactly that. 'Damn I'm so disorientated for being on time for something.' He then shok his head clear and stared down Zabuza.

"I'm not wasting time this fight. Your going down now!" And with that Kakashi lifted up his headband revealing the Sharingan eye. Zabuza snarled at the sight of the eye. He detested that damn thing.

"I Really hate that thing. Before you die I'm gonna pluck it right out!" He shouted, halfway through his speech he had activated the Jutsu that made his voice surround his enemy. "Now Kakashi, You will DIE!" A chop from his sword came flying down to cleave Kakashi in two, He seemed to notice it too late and was split into two, his halves falling to the floor. Before they reached they collapsed into water and Kakashi's Kunai was at his enemys throat.

"Never underestimate your enemy." He whispered behind him. He was about to open Zabuza's throat when he melted to water.

"I could say the same thing." Then out of nowhere cam a lunge for Kakashi's side, he jumped away but not before his blade nicked Kakashi's leg. He winced while Zabuza chuckled evily.

"Almost." Came the errie voice. Kakashi turned to face the other way. Zabuza started running through handsigns silently; "Suiton: Tsuryuu" Ay great Water dragon appeared. It's neck was a swirling typhoon. while the head like that of a snake, short and flat with razor sharp teeth. It charged Kakashi who managed to dodge at the last second, but the moment he landed he was vunerable to Zabuza's Sword. It ripped through the top of his left shoulder and tore through muscles raggedly. slow and painfull. He screamed in pain and jumped back. Kakashi then removed a scroll from his jounin vest. he went though handsigns slowly and painfuly and smeared blood across it. The scroll poofed and out came several dogs., tracking Zabuza's scent. They found him and held him in place with teeth.

"And now I will show you my original technique. The Chidori.

* * *

-

Haku stood in a ready stance as Sasuke charged him down, he smirked and caught Sasuke's fist. He stared his coal black eyes down. He could see the arrogance and could even feel it coming from him, like a contagious disease. He was repulsed by the boy's superior attitude and felt determined to bring him down a peg.

"Your at a disadvantage." Haku spoke with an automatic mechanical voice. It seemed to come with the mask. When he wore it he felt he could be emotionless, like it protected him.

"Hn, Like you could beat me." Sasuke sneered. Again with the attitude. That was it, time for evil dome of sasuke death. Haku made the one handed seal and stepped into one of the rapidly appearing mirrors. Sasuke could only stare as Haku merged with the mirror, than suddenly appearing in all of them. He looked arround in confusion. Then he panicked at the multiple senbon flying from all directions. He tryed to dodge, block them with a kunai. He even tried a Katon jutsu... They all failed. He failed. He was losing. No he was an Uchiha, He couldnt lose. But he was.

"No! I am an UCHIHA. I am superior!" Sasuke snarled as his bloodline finaly appeared. "And I will not lose to some Clan-less nobody. Now I have the sharingan. I am Ultimate!"

Haku watched this display from a mirror, hiding his smirk behind the mask. How pathetic. According to Naruto he was top of the class. Well I suppose I won't be getting a good fight after all. he sighed and threw even more senbon than before, almost turning him into a pincusion. Haku laughed at this thought.

He continued this barrage and gave him a good kick in the head during one of his flights between mirror.

* * *

-

Meanwhile Kiba was busy being beat down, time and time again. 'Fox' was now taunting him.

"Kiba your pathetic. You cant even go up against a bushin. 1/10 of my power... man you suck!" 'Fox' was enjoying himself. not only was Kiba easy, he also had a huge ego, he was enjoying deflating it. I mean even Sakura would be better, and she's a fan-girl."

"How do you know our names. Why is your voice so dammn familiar? Who the hell are you!?" Kiba was at his wits end. He couldnt figure out who it was. His name was on his tip of his tounge.

"Really Kiba? You honestly dont know? Use your goddamm nose you moron. Y'know, your clan specialty?" 'Fox' said, he couldnt believe how much of a baka he was.

"N...N..Naruto?!" Kiba stuttered. "But you were banished. You killed Mizuki sensei! Your a Demon!" Kiba shouted at Naruto. And man was he pushing the wrong buttons.

"Demon?" Naruto snarled. "Did you say Demon. Man you really dont wanna live." Kiba stared at Naruto now that the mist had gone. "Your dead."

Then Naruto just disappeared. no jutsu or anything, just pure speed. Kiba looked arround then was puched in the gut and thrown to the floor. Kiba had the wind knocked out of him, plus some blood. Then he was hit a again. this time high into the sky. Then Naruto appeared above him and kicked him to the floor... Hard. He almost went through the bridge, He left a giant crater around him.

"B..bu...but how!? You the dobe, the loser. Your supposed to suck!" Kiba stammered from fear and lack of wind.

"Cos thats who I am. Im not a Demon. Im the Prince To Demons." And with that Naruto charged forward and knocked kiba out witha punch to the face, breaking his nose, jaw. And knocked out 5 teeth.

"And you better know it!" he spat on Kiba with disgust, And turned to Sakura.

"Now you. You are scum. You are not worthy od being a kunoichi. Yu are a disgrace, nothing but a fangirl. an obsessive one at that. And do you know what im gonna do to you?" Sakura Shook her head mutely. " Well I'm gonna..." He disappeared and re-appeared and inch from her face. She jumped with shock and fainted. "... I'm gonna burn off your hair, so it'll never grow back. then i'll put a small flame down your throat destroying your vocal cords... You'll be a bald banshee who cant scream." He got a Miscivous grin. "Perfect prank, no?" He then set to work.

* * *

-

"Well Well Well. I knew you'd fail. So i got my boys here to kill the Bridge builder... And you!" He smirked and motioned to the Thugs to start. zabuza turned to Kakashi.

"Kunai?" He threw one to him. Zazbuza ripped off the bandages and caught it in his mouth. Then he charged Gato, ignoring all the thugs stabbing and huling knives at him. He merely reached Gato and lopped of his head, ignoring his please of; I can give you money, and PlEASE DONT KILL ME! He then chose to look over to Haku, then to Naruto.

"Look after Haku, Naruto." Naruto nodded seriously and looked at Zabuza with respect.

"Goodbye friend." Haku collapsed crying while Naruto held him comfortingly, speaking soothing words. He looked at Kakashi.

"You wanna take care of them or shall I?" Kakashi mostioned to go ahead.

"Feel free. I'll be taking my team now. Naruto, the Hokage is truely sorr.." Naruto cut him off.

"I know. Tell him i forgive him. And tell them what happened here leaving my part out to the council." Kakashi saluted casually and picked up his team, He snorted when he saw Sakura ans winced when he saw Kiba."

Naruto then made 50 kage bushins. which stared down the thugs. The clones all made the sam stance, with their hands displayed infront of them, Then they all powered a foxfire ball and put them all together. The result was a fire tornado which seemed to follow Naruto's will.

"Katon: Nenshou sempuu." He spoke in a quiet voice, quiet and deadly. Naruto then focused his hand to his chest and pushed out at the thugs, sending the Firestorm their way. the ones touched by it were immediately charred to dust. The rest fled.

"Katon Supremacy. Complete." He walked to collect Zabuza's sword then joined Haku and together they left the Burning battlefield bridge.

* * *

-

I think I just did the worst Chap so far. I suck at fight scenes. The things I like were the prank, and the Original jutsu at the end.

Anyway REVIEW!!


	8. Chapter 8

Slayereyals: Thanks loads for all the reviews on the defferant chapters. your right I tried to keep training realistic. He's not totally overpowered, I mean he was against Kiba, Kakashi or Zazbuza could still beat him, he could just maybe get a few hits here and there. He will gradually improve as time goes on and as the tails increase. And the relationship i'l try to make it more, whats a word to describe it, dramatic? evil?

Fallen-Ryu: Thank you for reviewing throughout and encouragement. And arent you gonna miss that pretty hair... nope. I have finally defeated the banshee.

Hakkyou no Yami: Thanks for the review on the fight scene and reviews the whole way too. Cheers.

CONTINUE REVIEWING! :D

* * *

-

The two teens were still going after an hour. One still had energy the other had, hey where'd he go... Oh he's on the floor, passed out. It had been a week since the death of Zabuza, since Haku's 'Father' in a sense had died. He was slightly in a shell.

The two boys where heading to Kumo. Konoha was out of the question, Suna didnt really appeal to Haku, Neither wanted to go to kiri from memories of Zabuza. So they decided on Kumo, Haku didnt see anything wrong with the place and Naruto had heard of something about a fellow Jinchuriki. He retrieved his fox skull mask from his face and stored it in a scroll.

Naruto was Knackered just like Haku. Kyyu had been running him ragged, even worse than before. She increased the gravity seals to times 3 and made him now walk on water while balancing kunai on every finger. Man is she sadistic, she sat on his back to make everything harder, then spent the whole time taunting him and making his life hell. She even pulled his legs out from underneath him a couple of times. Naruto just thought its all for the greater good, and ended up just chanting while exercising to block out Kyu's evil joys. What made it worse was that Haku, instead of helping me or doing the exercise himself. Nooo he just watched and played with water called it training.

Naruto walked back to Haku, to see how he was doing. Haku lifted his head weakly, He nodded to Naruto and looked for some water in a pocket secreted upon his person. Naruto walked past him twitching his nose.

"-sniff, sniff- Smells like -sniff- smells like theres a cave a couple hundred meters to the left. Theres two -sniff- no three bandits." He turned to Haku. "Wanna play with em?" Naruto spoke with an evil malicious look in his eye.Haku shook his head in slight disgust. Naruto's playing was kinda weird. It was the bandits on the way to Zabuza. He first trapped them and strung them up by their heels. Then he slowy cut them in differant places; stomach chest biceps quads. They were all cuts that were deep enough do do alot of bleeding, but not fatal on their own. And just as they were about to die from blood loss his slit their throats. As he did it his eyes went wide like a kid in a candy store. He thought of enemies like sweets, honestly.

"Well your lose Haku. I'll be back soon." His voice fade as he moved away. Haku sighed and waiting for the screams that were surely going to come, to end.

* * *

-

Narauto had just finished his... Entertainment. 'Damn Kyu must be rubbing off on me or something.'

"Hey why didnt I have a chance to have some fun?" Kyu whined out in his head. "You will suffer in your training session later for this." Naruto shuddered at the thought.

"Next people I see who are enemies I'll let you go wild." Kyu laughed evily and gleefuly at the same time.

"Excellent." She twiddled her fingers.

Naruto was busy cleaning up the blood to the back of the cave as Haku walked in.

"Yo Haku." He greeted without looking up from his work.

"Hi." His reply was short trying to hold hack his sick.

"Hey Haku could you use your bloodline to remove the blood, y'know wash it up." Haku did so and soon they were 'in bed' (The floor with a couple of leaves.) "Umm Haku She wants to come out, Do you want to leave the cave or should we this time?" Naruto asked him, Haku knew exactly what they did when she came out, nothing too far just very... loud.

He waved his hand and stood up. "Seeya in the morning." He walked out and Naruto summoned Kyu.

There was a large poof of smoke then he was suddenly on the floor with a weight on top of him. The smoke cleared to show Kyu sitting playful on his chest. she started to rip at his clothes with her claws, being careful not to harm Naruto, well not harm him too much. She could heal him anyway after. soon all of his shirt was gone and Kyu busied herself running her fingers down Naruto's body. He shuddered with delight as her claws slowly patrolled his chest, then abs. He caught her hand before the went any lower. They were starting to pull down his trousers.

"Not yet." He whispered.

She turned to look at him with fire in her eyes. "Why not?! I'm so desperate! I need it! Ive gone without it for fourteen years!" she said exparatedly.

"What so I'm just a toy for your pleasures? Is that all I am?!" He was slightly shouting.

"Who cares! Your mine!" She lunged for him trying to hold him down but he said silently: "Kuchiyose Kai." She popped back into smoke and returned to his stomach.

* * *

-

"Oh Crap! What just happened. Dammit my lust for him got the better of me. Wai why should I care he's just a human, thats all he ever was. This was going to happen from the start. He hates his life and I use that hatred to escape and get laid! So why am I worried about his feelings!" She shouted out, cursing the yondaime since this was all his fault. "I'm damnwell not in love and that is final. Im a goddamn demon. So what if he's my mate he's purely a way to create an heir!"

She continued like that, arguing with herself about how she hated the Yondaime and didnt love Naruto.

"Goddamn that gaki. Why did he have to be so damn lovable. ARGH damn love! Wait whats he coming in here for?"

* * *

-

"Stupid Stupid Stupid. Why did I trust her. She's a Demon. Of course she dosnt love me, she probably is using this to escape the seal and be free to roam. Well that dosent bother me, just the part of the using me. The world can go to hell for all I care. Well apart from Haku. Well I suppose I have to go see her. Get it over with."

He began to meditate to join Kyu's world of his glorious mindset. He found it hell of a lot harder this time, He couldent damn concetra... Bang A rock from the roof of the cave knocked him right on the temple, he was out like a light.

* * *

-

He woke up in the mindset rubbing his head painfully, man that rock hurt, he turned round to see Kyu behind him.

"I'm so sorry Naruto!" Kyu exclaimed. Naruto sneered.

"Why should I believe you?" He asked still sneering.

Kyu didnt think that would hurt as much as it did. "Naruto, I..."

"Stop! You dont care for me, you just need a way outta here and if that failed you just wanted sex at least. Well too bad cos your getting neither." Kyu opened her mouth to disagree but was cut off again. "No, I dont wanna hear it. Why should I believe a Demon?" Kyu rolled her eyes a hit Naruto in the arm.

"Baka let me speak." She looked at him threateningly. "Yes thats what I wanted first, but as you saw with the You becoming a Hanyou and all that, It's all changed. Once you claim a mate theres no going back." Naruto mouth was in an 'o' shape.

"I'll think about it Kyu, bye." Then he left the mindscape to enjoy a pleasant dream.

* * *

-

Ok that was crap. Romance not ma thing.

Review please :)

I give out cookies


	9. Chapter 9

Man the pressure of writing a story is hard. The moment you write something poeple like you have to stay at that standard or improve it.

Hakkyou no Yami: You know when you dont expect a hit, or a ball hitting you or something, it has a much greater effect. Well thats what happened, and hitting the temple is most effective for knockouts. Thanks for encouragement. Continue reviewing pleawse.

Fallen-Ryu: That cookie is so mine.

No i'm afraid this is not a Harem.

Chapter 9.

Very sory its late

Let's go.

* * *

It had been a week since the incident between Naruto and Kyu, things were still awkward between them and the conversations they had were pure teacher pupil. Though Kyu did lighten on the sadisticness of the training regime. He was relieved and slightly concerned. Had he really affected her that much to be less sadistic. It was outstounding.

He looked over at Haku, tree-hopping beside him. He was still cold and emotionless. If anything he was worse. His responses were 'Yes', 'No' or 'Hn.  
Naruto was getting worried. He was starting to sound like Sasuke. And that is Not a good thing.

He turned his head away from Haku and towards the distance where Kumo was starting to show on the horizon. Its walls high up on the mountainside. It quiete a mavelous sight actually. A great big Village that seemed to take a chunk out of out of the mountain. needless to say it was obviously easy to defend and it caught your breath with sheer briliance.

They approuched with caution. Their senses peaked, searching for ambushes or maybe traps. When they found none they walked to the city main gate. Muscles still tense.

They reached the gate, a chuunin greeted them.

"State your name and purpose in Kumogakure." He said this in a very bored manner. Reeling it off without really caring. He was playing with a kunai as he spoke, flicking it up and down.

"We are here to speak to the Raikage about some matters. Our names are Naru Uzaki and Kaku Aisu." Naruto spoke in a monotone voice, Haku noddeded with a aggreement. The chuunin slightly inclined his head.

"Very well." He summoned a cat that stood approximately up to his knee. Hige here will escort you. 'Gesshige' looked a proud sleek cat, His jet black fur streaked with yellow and white flashes. He looked fierce with his silver sliver slitted eyes.

"Follow me please." His voice was deep and rich, like caramel. He set off to a tower located in the middle of the town. Naruto shrugged and followed at a leisurely pace. Haku silently walked beside him. Naruto knew it was pointless to try and tak to him. It just wouldnt work. Naruto sighed thinking about it. He was worried about his friend. He didnt know how to help him.

The cat led them through streets populated with civilians and occasional shinobi, Naruto looked round in interest as people and stalls went past. It was rather strange being in a village this big with shinobi and not being chased and being called 'demon' or 'freak'. Strange but pleasant.

Naruto was enjoying this fact when he heard these very words being called out. He recoiled and spread his senses looking for the attack. His body flciked automaticly into a defensive stand. Gesshige noticed this and frowned with confusion. Then anger as he realised what was happenng. He dashed toward the area of the voices with a quick cry to Naruto.

"I am sorry Sir but I must attend to a problem." He cried out before he sprinted away. Naruto instinctively followed and Haku decided to go with Naruto.

They reached t origin of the voices. A small alleyway was overcrowded by a mob surrounding something. Flashes of memorys ran through Naruto's eyes.

Flashback.

"No!" Young Naruto cried out. "I'm sorry! I'll stop, i'll stop.!" He fell to the floor and scrambled back a couple of paces until he reached a cold metal fence. It rattled and he struck it and the approuching mob grinned. They knew what that sound meant. It meant that his escape was gone, he had been trapped. And their beating would be unhindered by him running away.

"No escape now 'Demon!" One member of the mob spoke. Spitting out the word demon. "Now I can get revenge for my family. My sister, My father!"

Naruto whimpered pitifully. He begged for mercy, for sympathy. For humanity.

"Mercy?! Where was your mercy?! Mercy for those innocent people!?" They snarled at the boy. "No! Today we will become heros!"

The crowd rushed forward, beating the boy with various sticks and stones. Even kunai in some instances. Naruto curled into a ball, hoping to protect his head and various soft parts.

Flashback end

Naruto's memories were still streaming through his head, echoing in is ears. His claws began to sharpen and his youkai chakra was starting to leak out of his body. He roared at the mob and they turned round in fear. "M-monster! Another demon!" They fled Naruto, scrambling over each other in their desperate flight from the new 'Demon'.

Naruto allowed himself an evil smirk for a second before he returned his attention to the victim of the mob. It was a girl about the same age as them, long blonde hair, chich normally would be stunning but now it was covered in dirt and trash. Some parts had been hacked off. She wore tight clothing with her hi 'ate on her forehead as it should be.

Naruto watched her carefully and cautiously, Haku on the other hand seemed to break out of his shell for the moment to help the girl. He worked fast washing her cuts and bandaging them. She tryed to fight at first but then just gave in to the help.

Naruto stood at te alley opening alongside the cat giving menacing looks at any nearby civilians. He then turned to watch Haku do his work while the cat continued standing guard. She lifted her head weakly and turned to Haku.

"You can stop now," Her voice weak. "I'll be healed soon anyway. Haku seemed indignant but was then once again silent. He stood straight and help his posture, though he did keep softened eyes on her. She turned to Naruto. "Why?" she asked, curious and guarded.

"Because I know your like me. Hated and abused. Just because of something done to us, just because we are sacrifices." She stiffened.

"H-how..?" She asked feebly. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you contain the two tailed cat. The Nibi no nekomata." He replied, No emotion, stating fact. "Just as I contain the Kyuubi."

She gasped and stuttered.

"Oh yeah, she's also my girlfriend." She said with a cheery smile.

She fainted.

* * *

pathetic I know, I really struggled

Really Really sorry about this. unbelievebaly late but things like my brother being a prick and stealing the laptop and me going on holiday made this really hard to do on time. Plus in free time has been spent with friends. once again sorry and ill try and speed it up.

ideas are also appreaciated.

Review :)


End file.
